


moments I've been dreaming

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Laura Hale, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Laundry, M/M, Meddling Laura, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sharing Clothes, Star Wars References, derek doesn't know stiles' name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3B was in the laundry room.</p>
<p>Normally Derek didn't pay any attention to the other people in the apartment building laundry room, but it was difficult to ignore 3B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments I've been dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fullmoon_ficlet prompt #136 "kept" on LJ. Everything else I thought up for this prompt came out too mushy for my liking, LOL.

3B was in the laundry room. 

Normally Derek didn't pay any attention to the other people in the apartment building laundry room, but it was difficult to ignore 3B.

He was loud. When he actually stayed to watch his laundry (as per the laundry room rules) he constantly tapped his foot, beat his fingers on the dryers, played games on his phone or any number of other highly irritating things. Tonight he was on the phone and making no attempt to keep the conversation private.

He wasn't very subtle about watching people. Derek saw him opening squint at Ms. Kraig, as if sizing her up or trying to decide if she was evil.

For the record she wasn't evil. Derek thought, anyway.

Derek sometimes thought he was being watched by 3B but any time he tried to catch him looking 3B was engrossed in his phone or his laundry or any number of other distractions.

So maybe that was another reason it was hard to ignore 3B. Derek kind of didn't want to because he had a crush.

That's what his sister Laura called it, anyway. She laughed heartily at him the third time he came back from the laundry room, ranting and raving about 3B and how inconsiderately he did his laundry because he dumped everything into one load. Didn't he care about color separation or making sure nothing was ruined?

"Oh, Der. I wish you could see your face," Laura laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Just ask him out already."

But he couldn't. He didn't even know 3B's name. Just where he lived. That he liked to lick his lips a lot. Touched his face and neck a lot with his long fingers. Had lanky legs that he sometimes got caught up on. That he had a favorite hoodie, the red one, and one of the strings was more often than not in his mouth. Sometimes he pulled the hoodie over his head and his shirt rode up, exposing a healthy line of hair that disappeared into his pants and Derek desperately wanted to follow the trail with his tongue.

"Lyds, you know I love you," 3B was saying into the phone tucked between his shoulder and ear as he folded his clothes. Derek felt a pang of disappointment and mentally kicked himself.  "But there's no way in _hell_ I'm driving your dick of a boyfriend anywhere but to the ocean to drown him."

And just like that Derek perked up. 3B looked over at him, across the bank of dryers, and rolled his eyes. Derek froze and stared back blankly. 3B shrugged and started tossing his clothes into his basket.

"Do you really think we'd be able to stand more than five minutes in the Jeep together anyway?" 3B's voice faded out as he left the laundry room and disappeared down the hall to the elevator. Derek slumped against his washer and scrubbed his hand over his face with a sigh. 

He paced, able to freak out in relative silence over the _whoosh whoosh_ sound of his washer. He rounded the bank of dryers and saw something on the floor, right where 3B was doing his laundry.

Derek picked it up and saw it was a faded _Star Wars_ t-shirt, well worn and obviously well loved. Looking around to make sure he was alone, Derek brought the shirt to his nose and inhaled deeply, wondering if he was picking up hints of his neighbor through the detergent smell.

He'd have to return it, obviously.

Derek placed the shirt neatly in his own basket and had every intention of taking it back to 3B when he was done his own laundry.

Which is why when Laura stopped by a week later, unannounced, she walked in on Derek wearing a t-shirt that was at least a size too small and stretched across his chest tightly.

Laura opened her mouth to say _something_ but collapsed in a fit of giggles instead. "Are you kidding me?" 

Derek's cheeks flamed red and he crossed his arms across his chest defensively. "I like the movies."

"I know, but this is pushing it a little. It looks like it would fit someone... someone like your neighbor," Laura said slowly, realization dawning on her face and Derek couldn't even say a word back because he had no idea how she figured it out. "Oh, honey."

"Don't," Derek snarled, holding up a finger in warning. Laura raised her hands, backing off. 

He knew it was too good to be true.

***

Another week later there was a knock at his door while Derek was eating supper. He frowned because Laura never knocked and his friends were courteous enough to call before arriving. He put his plate down on the coffee table and crossed to the door, opening it without bothering to check who it was.

It was a secure building, after all, and he was a big guy. He could defend himself against any potential threats wandering the halls, knocking on doors.

Except for 3B.

Derek froze.

3B was standing in front of him, holding an envelope, and staring at his chest. Or, rather, at the shirt on his chest.

"Hey! That's mine!" 3B exclaimed, pointing.

Derek shifted uncomfortably and turned red.

"I came to bring you a letter that was somehow wedged into my mailbox," 3B said, holding out the letter. Derek took it reluctantly and saw it was personalized junk mail, nothing necessary.

Laura was in _so_ much shit.

"Care to explain?" 3B asked, gesturing to the shirt.

"You dropped it in the laundry room," Derek mumbled so 3B had to lean in to head.

"And you kept it?"

"I was going to return it," Derek said lamely.

"Anytime soon?" 3B asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"After I washed it?"

 3B nodded. "How about this? You wash it and bring it to me in 3B and maybe you could stay and watch the originals with me. Been meaning to marathon them again."

Derek's eyes went wide but he nodded. 3B grinned and started walking down the hall, back to the elevator. Derek watched him get halfway down the hall, then stop and turn around.

"Oh, and my name is Stiles. Later, Derek!"

Derek closed the door behind himself, then slumped against it. 

"Stiles," he whispered with a grin.


End file.
